


Let me take care of you

by ikeawaldo



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Dominant Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Other, Restraint, SuperMega - Freeform, blindfold, blowjob, i don't think anything regarding the reader is gender specific??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeawaldo/pseuds/ikeawaldo
Summary: Matt has a long day at the office so you offer to make him feel better.
Relationships: Matt Watson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> well... i... uh...........  
> i am once again Horny for Matt Watson so here u go!! matt is a bottom fucking fight me on this  
> also matt just needs someone to take care of him we all know that  
> so uh here it is, giving matt watson head just bc i wanted to write about it and i got a lil creative

You heard the lock on the apartment door tumble and turned your head away from the TV to see your boyfriend Matt stagger into the living room. He tossed his keys and his backpack on the coffee table in front of you and flopped face down on the couch, laying across your lap. His body was too long to fit entirely on the couch, so his feet dangled off of one of the couch arms.

You smiled and ran your hand across his back comfortingly, “Long day?”

“Mhmm,” he mumbled through the couch cushion, which made you softly chuckle. He turned his head to speak, “We recorded like 10 episodes of Animal Crossing so I just sat on the couch all day, I feel so stiff and sore.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, babe,” you said sweetly. Sometimes you would playfully mock him for being tired after playing video games all day, but you understood how exhausting his job really was, having to be energetic and performative for each video he recorded. Seeing him crash like this told you that now was not the time to make fun. You continued to rub his back and watch TV for a bit, helping Matt relax.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable laying like this?” You asked quietly.

“No, I’m just too lazy to get up,” he deadpanned.

You rolled your eyes and patted his back, “Come on, get up and let’s go get in bed.” He started to whine but you helped him up and both of you headed to bed.

Once Matt sat down on the bed you stood between his knees and placed your hands on his shoulders. He instinctively placed his hands on your hips and pulled you in for a kiss.

Matt loved kissing you. He liked taking it slow, tenderly moving his lips with yours. His exhaustion made his kisses extra slow, but each kiss was still loving and sweet. His lanky arms snaked low around your waist as he held you close. You felt a familiar warmth begin to course through you upon feeling Matt’s slender body flush against yours.

You broke the kiss to say, “I’d like to make you feel better after the long day you’ve had.” As you talked, you ran your hands slowly down his chest to his thighs, sending a small shiver up his spine. Your hands continued to travel along his body, smoothly caressing his hips and back.

One of your hands rested firmly at the small of Matt’s back and the other reached up to play with his hair. You leaned in to whisper low and sweet in his ear, “Would you like that?”

Matt eagerly nodded his head. You tightened your grip around Matt’s hair to pull his head to the side, exposing the pale skin underneath his sharp jawline. You reveled in Matt’s quiet whimpers as you began leaving wet kisses along his neck. Matt gripped your waist a little harder and pulled your hips closer to his.

You trailed your kisses forcefully up his jaw, and broke away before his lips could meet yours. You reached around and grabbed his chin and turned his head so he could meet your eyes. He looked at you with hooded, dreamy eyes and parted lips—he looked like he was in a daze—and you smirked, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you, baby boy.”

The use of the nickname made Matt hum eagerly and thrust his hips against yours. Heat pooled in your stomach when you noticed how hard Matt was already getting.

“Aww, someone’s getting excited,” you cooed as you pulled your hand away from his hips. You began to slowly caress his upper thighs with your fingertips, getting just close enough to the growing bulge in his pants only to tease him. You liked taking it slow too, teasing Matt like this made the heat inside you grow hotter.

This elicited another hum from Matt, “Please…” he murmured, bucking his hips up into your touch. You chuckled a bit and quickly pulled your hand away and hold his hips down.

“Be patient, baby,” You said smoothly, an endearing half-smile on your lips.

You pressed your lips to his once more. Your kisses were sensual and hungry as you held his head in place, and you enjoyed fighting against Matt’s involuntary fidgets. You loved knowing exactly how Matt liked to be touched, knowing which buttons to press and when. It turned you on so much having this kind of control over him.

You pulled away but returned your grip to his chin to have him meet your eyes again. You reached your thumb up to run it along his bottom lip, which was red and shiny with saliva. He looked absolutely erotic.

“Take off your clothes for me, please,” you asked, your voice kind yet commanding. Matt immediately complied, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and shucking his pants and underwear to the floor, “Good boy. Now lay down on the bed, head on the pillow, arms and legs spread for me, baby.”

Matt found comfort in the praise and easy instructions; they allowed his brain to decompress after a stressful day. He loved relinquishing control to you, letting you take the wheel and make the decisions. Of course, every decision you made for him had been discussed in the past, you two had many conversations in the past discussing his and your needs and desires. You knew Matt well enough by now to play out a simple, low-stakes scene with little planning. Matt always had the opportunity to back out, but the way he quickly followed your simple orders assured you that this is exactly what he needed.

After Matt situated himself on the bed, laying spread eagle on his back, you reached under the bed to pull out a large box, “Don’t move, sweetheart, stay right there while I get everything out.”

“Okay,” Matt replied, his voice smaller and slightly higher in pitch than normal. You removed the lid from the box and revealed you and Matt’s shared collection of sex toys. Matt all but held his breath in anticipation of what you were going to pick out for him. You carefully placed a small bottle of lube, a thin strip of fabric and four sets of cuffs on the bed beside Matt. The cuffs were made of bubblegum pink leather with a soft inner lining. You had picked them out originally for Matt to use on you, hence the color, but you also enjoyed the emasculating sight of Matt fighting against the feminine restraints.

You made quick work of buckling Matt in to the cuffs, tying each of his wrists and ankles to one of the bedposts. There was just enough slack to let Matt pull and move, but nowhere near enough to let him move out of his starfish position. Finally, you knelt on the bed beside him to tie the fabric over his eyes.

“Ready?” You asked, making sure that the blindfold wasn’t too much. Matt once again nodded eagerly and you smiled before gently tying the fabric over his eyes. You hopped off the bed and noticed Matt’s breath hitch in his throat. You quietly moved around the bed, taking in the sight of your boyfriend completely at your mercy. He has no idea what could come next, no way to predict your next move, and it thrilled both of you.

You started out by lightly dancing your fingers along his arm. This made him jump a little, but he soon hummed happily in response to the touch. You travelled up his arm and down his chest and you watched his muscles flex underneath your fingers. Once you reached his nipples, you ran two fingers along a hardened nub and applied a little more pressure. This made Matt sigh, which you took as encouragement to continue.

You played with one nipple for a bit, until you leaned down and breathed warm air on the other. The subtle temperature change made Matt shiver and let out a soft moan. A louder one followed when you wrapped your lips around his nipple and began to suck. You enjoyed eliciting sounds like that from Matt, the confirmation that your ministrations felt good. Pleasuring Matt brought you pleasure as well, a protective and nurturing pleasure. Taking care of Matt, from giving him a backrub to giving him an earth-shattering orgasm, made you feel good. It made you feel needed, special, and most importantly, powerful.

You pulled your mouth away, and Matt began to whine indignantly. In response, you raked your nails lightly down his chest, hard enough to leave marks but not enough to break the skin and his whine turned into a cry of pleasure. The blindfold removed Matt’s vision but heightened the rest of his senses, so each of your touches and kisses were more intense.

You moved further down the bed so you could lean down and begin pressing kisses down Matt’s abdomen. You inched closer and closer to Matt’s cock, which had leaked a small pool of precum onto Matt’s stomach. His dick was fully hard, waiting to be touched. Matt’s hips writhed, leaning in to your kisses, trying to urge you closer to his cock. You licked a flat stripe from the base of his cock up to his navel and Matt keened. You continued to tease him, kissing his abdomen and stroking his thighs.

You wanted to see how much teasing he could take. You removed yourself from him, kneeling softly between his spread legs. The absence of tactile attention made Matt squirm. You sat still for a couple beats, watching him pull against his restraints and quietly whimper. The pure helplessness of the sight made you hungrily grin.

You leaned down, face to face with Matt’s dripping cock, and again began to tease him by breathing hot air over his skin. Matt cried out and jerked his hips up at the sudden sensation. You chuckled a little at his response.

“Would you like me to suck your dick, Matthew?” You asked flirtatiously. You liked using his full name in this context, you felt like it gave you even more control, like a stern parent with their child. Matt nodded furiously, his mouth hanging open as he breathed hard. You let out another chuckle and pulled away once more. You delivered a sharp smack to Matt’s exposed thigh, startling him and causing his back to arch and leg muscles to strain even harder against the cuffs. Matt tossed his head back into his pillow and let out his loudest moan yet.

“Use your words, baby boy. I’ll ask again,” you caressed his thigh, running your fingers over where a rough, red outline of your hand was forming. You punctuated your words with lazy strokes along his thighs and abdomen, being sure to touch anywhere but his cock as you slowly reposed the question to Matt, taking your time to finish your sentence, “Would you like me to suck your dick?”

“Yes, please, please suck my dick,” Matt began to ramble, “Please, Y/N, please, I want it so bad, please!”

You laughed again, savoring his pathetic pleas to be touched. In other instances, you might make him work a little harder, but this was a treat for Matt so you reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“You’ve been so good tonight, Matthew,” you purred. Matt shuddered at the praise, anticipating your next touch. He flinched slightly at the sound of you popping off the cap to the lube and he began to fidget even more. He was clearly deep in fantasy, unable to think about anything besides what you were going to do to him next. He continued to beg as you squirted a small amount of lube onto your hand, “But, let me work you up a bit more before I suck you off, baby.”

Matt’s impatient protests quickly turned to moans of pleasure once you finally began to touch his dick. You worked on covering his dick in some lube, just so you could tease him a tiny bit more before the main event. You delighted in teasing Matt and pushing his limits, and Matt knew this very well.

You began to jerk his dick slowly, playfully stroking his shaft before moving and tightening your grip around the tip of his cock, a place where you knew Matt was most sensitive. Each movement of your hand made profanity sprinkled between cries of pleasure fall out of Matt’s mouth.

You reached down to play with his balls, coating them with lube and pulling at them gently. You surprised Matt by finally wrapping your lips firmly around the tip of his cock. Matt bucked his hips up, trying to thrust more of his dick into your mouth. You used one hand to push his hips back down into the bed and the other to pull harder on his balls, signaling to him that he was to go at your pace, not his own. He cried out and began to whimper as you slowly moved the head of his dick in and out of your mouth. 

You moved a hand from his balls to his shaft to be able to hold his cock in place while you licked up and down, occasionally swirling your tongue around the head and evoking another wanton moan from Matt. You began to suck again, pressing hard on the underside of his cock with your tongue. You had formed a ring with your thumb and forefinger and firmly stroked whatever of Matt’s cock you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

Although giving head was normally seen as a more submissive act, you and Matt saw it as very dominant. You liked having complete control over Matt’s pleasure, and tying him down and sucking his cock was the perfect way to have that control. You knew that Matt would be close to coming after all of the foreplay, and it was only a matter of time before Matt was fighting against your iron grip on his hips and rambling once more.

“Oh, God, Y/N, I’m so close, please don’t stop please, oh I’m gonna-“ Matt choked on his own words as he came. Matt shot cum down your throat, but you kept working him through his orgasm until you felt his body go limp underneath you. You slowly removed your mouth and hands from his skin and swallowed, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand.

You quickly got up and retrieved a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom, and before you began to clean Matt off, you untied his blindfold and unbuckled his cuffs. You watched Matt’s chest heave as he looked around the room in a daze. You wordlessly began wiping off his stomach and thighs, and you were extra careful around his highly sensitive genitalia. Once you finished wiping him down, you returned to the bathroom to hang the washcloth and wash your hands. You quickly came back out to the bedroom, where Matt had still not moved from his open position on the bed. He had an absolutely blissed out expression on his face, and you smirked, proud of your expert handiwork.

“You okay, baby?” You asked softly as you laid down next to Matt on the bed. He instinctively crawled into your arms, wrapping his lanky arms around your chest and nuzzling his face into your side.

“Yes,” Matt replied weakly, “Thank you, I really needed that.”

“Any time, Matt, any time,” you replied sweetly. You kissed the top of his head and began gently rubbing his back. It wasn’t long before Matt drifted off to sleep and you fell asleep as well soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is!!! hope u enjoyed even more self gratuitous garbage!! if u have any supermega smut requests please send them my way!! (i've been working slowly on something w ryan too if y'all wanna see that......)


End file.
